Tourist Attraction
by IDreamOfTerry
Summary: Little did they know that a seasonal tour would alter the course of their fate forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Update! Formatting errors fixed! Not sure what happened, but fixed! Happy reading, next chapter next Thursday!**

Cherry blossoms were always her favorite thing about Washington, D.C. Fresh off of a whirlwind vacation in Jamaica, Olivia Pope stared out at the expanse of suburban Northern Virginia from her coach seat window. It was always hard for her to arrive in D.C. and not see her beloved cherry blossoms in bloom. Noting the snow, she was contemplating taking the next plane back to Jamaica when her best friend Abby began making exasperated noises beside her.

"Ugh. All David does is text me. I swear at times, I wish he'd get a life."

Olivia merely chuckled lightly, eyes casts downward. The two were silent as both thought of what to say next.

"You know, Liv, Edison adored you. I'm sure he would have proposed to you, if he had not..." Abby trailed off. Olivia's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Abby, I..." she paused for a moment, gathering herself. "Edison was a good man. I know that he would have proposed. I don't think I would have said yes."?!" Abby said much louder than she intended, illiciting annoyed grumbles from the other passengers.

"What do you mean you wouldn't have said yes? You two were damn near inseparable, and..."

"That's because he wouldn't let me breathe!" Olivia snapped. "He treated me like I was a child! _'Wear your hair like this, Liv. Try that dress, Liv. Now Liv, I thought you said no more wine... '_ "She lowered her head, defeat shining on her face. "I feel like an ass for verbalizing this, but I was going to leave him anyway. He's been gone now for 7 years, so let's just drop it."

Abby stared at her usually quiet friend with new admiration.

"Wow, Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were in so much drama. You know, you're right. It _is_ time to move on." Abby nudged her knowingly.

Olivia cracked her first genuine smile of the day. She needed to move on, alright. Maybe she'd call Robert once away from prying eyes.

Fitzgerald Grant adjusted his tie awkwardly, trying with great concentration to get the knot just right.

"If I didn't come in today like I threatened, you'd be so lost." Lauren laughed playfully, stepping in to help him.

It had been a while since he'd been with a woman, and the proximity of Lauren felt good. He wasn't attracted to her, it just had been so long since someone cared. _'Since... her...'_ He thought wistfully, letting a sigh escape.

"Are you okay, sir?" Lauren asked, genuine concern on her face. Fitz smiled at her. _So young and pretty. So many opportunities to have a family, get a less demanding job, raise some children..._

"I'm fine, and thank you." He patted her hand gently. She grinned at him.

"Well, you already know what today is. You have to be sworn in at 11, you have your speech, then the parade at 2:30, Martin Luther King, Jr. Day of Service at that southeast soup kitchen at 4, then the ball..."

"Yes, Lauren, I am now familiar with my Inaugural Day festivities. It was only 4 years ago..."

"Yes sir, you have had quite the ride. Reminisce if you must, but remember, your motorcade will be waiting at 10:30." Lauren smiled kindly, bounding out of the Oval Office.

As Fitz Grant was staring out at the snowy January morning, it hit him like a ton of bricks that there had to be more to life than this.

Dropping her keys in the bowl by the door, Olivia barely got out of her Michael Kors' before her phone vibrated her jacket.

"Olivia Pope," She answered, monotonously.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't give your name out before saying hello?" Maya chided, amusement in her tone.

"Good morning to you too, mama..." Olivia trailed. _So much for Robert. _

"Listen, honey... I know that you just landed..."

"Mom..."

"And I know that you're probably exhausted..."

"But?" Olivia continued for her. They both enjoyed a hearty laugh.

"Sweetie,"

"Oh, no."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"That depends, are we talking a CVS run or an infiltration of the CIA?" Olivia quipped.

"Don't get smart. I wanted to know if you would get dressed up for me." There was a long silence as both waited.

"Why?" Olivia finally asked, sounding petulant.

"Because, Olivia, President Grant is having his second Inaugural Ball tonight."

Mom, you know I'm apolitical."

"I know, but your dad and I were invited and we thought we'd grab something from the wharf last night for dinner and, well.." Maya trailed off as Olivia listened in disgust to her father padding out of the room, slamming a door.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"No, the snow crabs did not agree with him." Maya chuckled.

"Okay, well that sucks, but it sounds like you're asking me to take your place. I literally just got in and would need a shower, my hair to be done, a nap and possibly a glass of wine so I don't offend your influential contacts,"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm sorry, but we really need for you to go. Your father has some prospective clients that are attending and he has some questions about what they are like." Maya said, allowing the long pause.

"Are you asking me to vet your clients? Really, mom?"

"Please, Olivia?" Maya added sweetly.

Olivia sighed heavily. "Mom, what time do I need to be at your house to get the tickets?"

"Well, the ball starts at 9pm, so you should be here at 7. You can always leave your car here and call a cab to the ball."

"That works. Can Abby come as my date?"

"Of course, that's a given."

"Awesome. See you then. Love you." Olivia disconnected the call, heading immediately to her closet.

"Liv, you almost ready? It's 6:25!" Abby called upstairs. Abby was just chuckling at how it always took Olivia years to get ready for anything when her friend slowly emerged at the top of the stairs.

"Liv, you look gorgeous." Abby breathed.

"Thanks, Abs," Olivia blushed, smoothing the skirt of her white La Femme strapless gown. "Off the rack, Saks." She smiled knowingly at Abby. "You look amazing yourself, Ginger."

"Well, you never know who you might meet. Too bad the president's not looking at the moment." She grinned, spinning around in her emerald gown.

"Yeah. Well, I don't think we'd be his type of company anyway," Olivia laughed. "Let's move!"

By 9 on the dot, Abby and Olivia's cab was pulling up to the Walter E. Washington Convention Center. The place was bustling with expectant excitement, and mostly women were trailing in like greedy ants.

"Grief, you'd think this was the season opener of The Bachelor!" Exclaimed Abby, slapping Olivia's arm and pointing at a peculiar woman in a red gown, presumably made of pasties.

"Abby, we have to behave; besides, if these women are all here for the president..." Olivia trailed off.

"More men for us! Let's go!" Abby called, slapping the cabbie some cash and jumping off of the seat. Olivia grinned at the driver apologetically, following after her friend.

Fitz painted on a smile and exited the limo, waving to everyone he saw. He wondered how many women had actually decided to show up, thinking he would be interested. He was indulging in a small joke about being Prince Charming when Lauren fell into step with him.

"Just remember, anyone that you dance will WILL be plastered on The Post tomorrow, so if you absolutely must dance, choose wisely."

"Lauren, I am your boss and the leader of the free world. I know how to work a room without coming off like The Bachelor," Fitz joked. Lauren smiled while leading him into the room, pausing at his booming introduction and applause.

"Well, you're up, Bachelor. Have fun." She whispered.

Fitz grinned widely, met with camera flashes, seas of women and co-workers.

Olivia heard his name and looked up leisurely, smirk firmly in place. What she wasn't prepared for was the drop in the pit of her stomach the moment he looked in her direction. He was breathtaking.

She was breathtaking. He made his way around the room exchanging pleasantries, never once losing her presence. After what felt like years, he slowly approached the now blushing woman. She stood out impeccably in her stark white gown, her skin a dizzying contrast. Her eyes casts downward as he spoke briefly to the red headed woman next to her. As he stood in front of her, she slowly lifted her eyes to his. He held out a trembling hand, his heart racing as though he had inhaled a delicious drug. As she stared at him expectantly, he realized that perhaps he had.

"Hi," He croaked out softly, still holding her slender fingers. "President Grant, nice to meet you."

"Hi," She returned, shyly. He almost moaned from the torture of the absence of her voice, but then, she continued. "Olivia. Olivia Pope."

He couldn't help but stare. He had to say something, do something.

"Do you attend political events often?" He asked her, kicking himself at the level of corniness. Abby confirmed with a coughed laugh.

"Not really, just a White House tour last year." Olivia responded softly.

Fitz could not place his finger on it, but as he wished her a good time and moved on to other guests, he realized that he would have to find some excuse to speak to her again.

Fitz had waited long enough. Seeing that she was now alone, he motioned with a finger for the beautiful woman to come to him. Olivia walked gracefully over to the president, surprised that he was approaching her so casually.

"Mr. President?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

If Fitz didn't know any better, there was definitely a hint of seduction in her sweet tone. It started a constricting burn beneath his belt, and he wondered if she knew the effect she was having on him.

"I, um... there is a room outside of here... meet that agent in the hallway in 5 minutes." He motioned toward his secret service agent, Tom.

She eyed him steadily, unable to ignore the need that laced her voice. " I can do that."

The president nodded and headed out briskly. As she watched him saunter out, she questioned herself. She was not one to indulge in one night stands with strange men, high profile or not, but he was different. With piercing blue eyes and a stature that oozed masculinity and power, she felt helpless to the tremors that racked her body at the thought of being underneath of him. Making sure that Abby was preoccupied with the tall blond man she had been talking to for hours, Olivia checked the clock, then headed out into the hallway.

Fitz was waiting when she walked into the room. As he looked over her face, he wasn't sure what he was allowed, what she would he comfortable with. He settled with placing a hand at the small of her back, pulling her into a full on kiss. She pushed back forcefully, and before Fitz knew what was happening she slapped him hard across the face. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like forever. As she glared into the pained look on his face, her gaze softened, then turned primal. She launched herself into his arms, kissing him hard. He growled as he nipped at her lip, running a hand down her back and grabbing her soft bottom. He moved his lips into the hair that gathered at her neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Tell me you don't want this," he murmured huskily against her skin as she mewed softly. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop now. Because if you don't, I won't be able to stop." He placed kisses along her ear, down her neck, across her shoulder. She moaned low, fidgeting to give him more access.

"Tell me." He repeated in a broken command. His hand slid down her face, down her neck to her breast, which he cupped gently, his finger putting pressure against her strained nipple. She cried out, her head swimming.

"Yes!" She choked out. "Yes, I want you," She stared imperceptibly into his eyes, her brown orbs now a golden fire-like hue.

With that, Fitz dipped his tongue back into her waiting mouth, playing a leisurely game of hide and seek. Both knowing that they could be caught at any time, neither could bring themselves to rush this. He forced himself away from her mouth, causing her to whimper. He gently turned her around, searching her dress for hooks, clasps, zippers. He found a zipper and eased it down slowly, covering each exposed area of skin with his warm lips. As he tasted, studied and learned every inch of her back she moaned and hissed softly, unable to move but unable to stay still. Finally, the gown fell to the floor in a shimmering cloud. Fitz resisted the urge to take her right then and there, turning her to face him. Still on his knees, he was hit hard with her wafting scent. He was left without words as she stood above him in her white Jimmy Choos and an agonizingly sensual lace black strapless bra and panties set. La Perla, if he had to guess. Giving her no time to shy away from his approving critique, he ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, pulling her flush against his face. He looked up into her eyes, seeking the permission he needed.

Olivia looked down at Fitz, overwhelmed with emotion at the care he was showing her. Before she knew what she was going to say, she found herself calling his name.

"Mr. President..."

"No, sweet baby," he crooned against her wetness, the vibrations making her throw her head back. "Fitz." He whispered, barely audible above her heavy breathing as he placed butterfly kisses against her now soaked La Perla's. "My..." He placed a kiss againat her bundle of frayed nerves. "Name..." Another kiss met her core. "Is..." He placed another slow kiss against her, this time not bothering to pull away. "Fitz. Say it." He began tracing her nerves with the tip of his tongue through the scratchy fabric.

"Fitz! Fitz... Fitz... Fitz..." She cried out loudly, moaning his name over and over as he continued his slow torture. Between the smooth baritone of his voice, now humming hotly at her outburst, and his tongue, inhe was driving her insane. Her legs trembled and buckled, but he held her firmly in place with one hand. When he decided she had enough, he moved his lips along her panties, resting for a moment at her hip before using his teeth to pull them down the flat plane of her abdomen. He hoisted her by the legs into the air, allowing her panties to fall to the floor. He stood and moved them over to a nearby sofa that he was thanking God that was in the room. Laying her down, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra as she leaned forward and ripped at his shirt, buttons flying. By the time they stopped to stare at one another, they were both nude.

"Beautiful Livvie," he breathed, running a finger down her thigh. "Take your hair down." At her surprised expression, he lowered himself over her core, his eyes never leaving hers. "I want to see it fly around your face when your squirming underneath of me."

Coming undone at his words, she moaned loudly.

"Fitz, please..."

"Take down your hair first." He commanded. She obliged, her hair framing her face in a seemingly windblown halo. He grinned and lowered his mouth to her bundle of nerves, his tongue plucking at it slowly.

"Fitz," Olivia breathed, unsure how long she could last between heaven and hell. The euphoria she felt was nothing compared to when he sunk a single finger into her dampness, his tongue never letting up.

"Oh, God, yes! Fitz!" Olivia sobbed as he continued his ministrations. She began to move against him, causing greater friction. Suddenly, Fitz stopped and was towering over her. He looked in her eyes, seeing the acceptance he needed. He sank himself slowly into her waiting apex, bottoming out and causing them both to groan.

"Fuck," They moaned in unison. Fitz began to move, painfully slowly. Olivia was dizzy from the length and girth of him, he was deliciously deep.

"Oh, fuck, Fitz..."

"I... have waited... all damn night..." He dragged out through ground teeth, pausing between each aching stroke to imprint his body and his soul on her heart.

"Oh, yes," She responded, beginning to match his lazy pace.

"To... make love... to you... just like this." He continued, slowing his pace to a crawl.

"Oh, God, Fitz!"

"Tell me what you feel, sweet baby." They moved at a snails pace together as though this were a learned dance.

"God, you feel amazing,"

"Yeah?"

"I can't take this; faster," Olivia cried. Fitz merely flashed her a smile that touched her heart.

"No," He breathed, slowing to an impossible pace. Olivia let out a guttural growl as he continued.

" When I make love to you, baby," he spoke as slowly and as softly as his thrusts. " I want to touch your soul. I will make you crumble in my arms every time." He began to pull all the way out to the tip, slowly inching back in.

"Fitz! Oh my God!"

"I will have you crying and hoarse by the time you come," He said with so much authority and primal dominance that Olivia thought she might black out. As he looked into her dazed eyes, he knew she was ready.

"Fitz, fuck me." She commanded, reaching down and running hard nails against his bottom. He bit his lip slightly, then picked up the pace.

"Oh, Yeah. Feels so fucking good," Olivia cooed as Fitz met her thrusting hips with deep, hard strokes.

"Damn, Livvie, you're so tight. Jesus," Fitz began pounding into her harder, rolling his hips in wide circles.

"Don't stop, right there," She cried out, moving against him faster.

"Fuck. Livvie, come for me," He growled hotly.

He felt like he was spiraling out of control as she came undone all around him. He felt like he were falling, and she faded out of view.

Before he knew what was happening, Fitz shot up in bed in a cold sweat. Throbbing erection and wild eyed, he realized that his amazing interlude has been nothing but a dream.

In her Arlington, VA home, Olivia woke up with a massive headache and sweaty, realizing that her passion filled night with a man she had just met the prior night was a dream. She sat there for 30 minutes, an hour, unmoving. She felt it. Everything. He loved her in that dream, she knew he did. How could it be so real? She would spend the rest of her day planning to get tickets to the next White House tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to inbox angst, and my decision to pull a Beyonce, you guys get 2 chapters this week! I know last week kind of left you hanging, so here you are. Love, love your comments! Chapter 3 on Thursday!**

The sound of 4 inch heels was all that could be heard as Olivia Pope made her way to her office. Try as she might to shake what had happened the previous night, nothing could rouse her from her fog. Not even Abby as she made her way into Olivia's office, late in hand.

"Hey, when did you get here? I didn't even hear you say good morning," Abby said, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"About 5 minutes ago," Olivia responded. "Oh, and good morning. Sorry."

Abby stared at Olivia for a long time. "So... I'm going to sit here. Late in hand. When you feel like discussing whatever marathon is running through your head, you can have it."

"Why did we go to that ball?" Olivia blurted out.

"Um..."

"I mean, seriously! I could have had a nice night with Robert, or painted my nails. Went for a run. Anything but an Inaugural Ball."

"Okay, you and I both know that Robert is too soft and puppy-like for you, so please stop using him. You wanted to go to that ball, Liv. You haven't gone out like that in forever."

"I know, it's just..." Olivia paused, getting up to pace the length of her office. She stopped and approached Abby, reaching out for the latte. Abby gladly obliged, smiling.

"Dish." Abby commanded, leaning back in the leather chair.

"He is... Ridiculously hot."

"I noticed."

"Yes, but while you were chatting with baby intern, I was trying to talk to my dad's clients. The problem was his eyes were on me the whole night!"

"Like you minded."

Olivia shuddered remembering the evening.

She watched on as Abby danced happily, twirling circles around everyone on the floor. Smiling absently, she made her way toward the restroom.

"Olivia! There you are," Steven Gattling motioned her over. One of her father's clients, he was not someone she could easily brush off. When she noticed the company he was keeping, she contemplated running for the bathroom. "Have you met_ the_ President Grant?"

Fitz regarded her formally, though his lip lick did not escape her. "We have met, and she's quite lovely. Hello again, Olivia."

She wasn't sure who he thought he was fooling, but his eyes gave him away. Whatever emotion he was fighting, he wasn't doing a very good job. "Hello, President Grant. This truly is a lovely shindig." She smiled politely, hoping to mask her arousal.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am."

"You should come to some of our other events," he trailed off, his eyes bright and never leaving hers.

"Uh, I should take this," Steven said, holding out his phone. "It's been a real honor, Mr. President."

"Indeed it has," Fitz said, shaking the man's hand.

"Olivia, tell your father he has a pitbull for a daughter." Steve winked at her, and then he was gone.

Olivia and Fitz stood beside each other, clapping as another song ended. As a new one began, Olivia eyed the bathroom, wondering how to escape this gracefully.

"Ms. Pope, would you care to dance?" Fitz asked her, extending a hand. She eyed him warily, vaguely aware of the cameras going off around her. Finally, she nodded.

Guiding her to a clear spot on the floor, Fitz smoothly pulled her against him, his hand at the small of her back. The tiny sparks that his touch ignited almost sent her crashing into him. Instinctively, she gasped and grabbed at his arm.

"Is this okay?" He murmured in her ear as they slow danced. The baritone of his voice caused her eyes to flutter shut.

"Yes, it's great."

"Great, huh? Well, that's a first."

She blushed in spite of herself. "Oh, Mr. President, what I meant was..."

"That you're surprised at your own reaction?" He said, never speaking above a murmur. She paused, searching for something to say.

_Is he reading me in the middle of a camera flooded dance floor?_

As if through telepathy, Fitz began lazily circling a finger along her back, causing a tremor neither of them expected. He pulled back for a moment to look at her, his desire evident.

"People are watching," Olivia said in a choked voice. "You should look away."

"And you," Fitz began, his hand slowly, achingly circling her waist, pulling her closer, whispering. "Should learn to let go. Feel what you feel, Olivia. Live." With that, he dipped her unexpectedly, causing her eyes to widen.

As the song ended, he pulled her back up against him smoothly. His eyes smoldering, he slowly slid his hands from around her and down her arms, holding her hands for a brief moment. All she could do was gape at him.

"Honestly, you should come to some of our other events. It would be, dare I say, _great_ to see you again." He gave her a heart-stopping half smile, padded her elbow, and then was gone into a sea of staffers.

Olivia didn't realize where she was until Abby called out.

"Earth to Olivia! What happened?"

Olivia simply smiled. "Can we go on a White House tour?"

The two spent the day making phone calls, faxing documents, and speaking with Congressman Warren's office. There was a list, but with her dad's connections, Olivia and Abby were able to secure a tour for the following Saturday at 10:00 in the morning.

After a relaxing lunch with Abby, Olivia returned to her office to find total chaos. Everyone in the small human resources department that she worked in was hovering around a tv.

"Guys, what's got you so enthralled that no one is..." Olivia trailed off at Abby's shriek and glanced at the tv. On CNN was Olivia, looking like a blushing idiot, dancing with a very interested President Grant. The headline read "_Grant's First Dance?_" Olivia listened incredulously to the female newscaster.

"I mean, wow! There's obvious chemistry there, Suzanne. Do we have any confirmation as to who this woman is?"

"Well, Gwen, we know that she's not part of the Grant administration in any capacity, and seems to just be a guest at the festivities. Whoever she is, I must say, the president looks smitten. She is one lucky lady."

Olivia began walking lithlessly toward her office. Once inside, she shut the door, her back against it for support. As she inhaled deeply, she calmed instantly, the scent of lillies and gardenias soothing her frayed nerves.

_Lillies and gardenias._

Olivia snapped her eyes open, finally seeing the huge floral arrangement on her desk. She groaned, walking over to inspect them. Her eyes immediately landed on the sealed cardstock note. With shaky hands, she grabbed it from its prongs and opened it:

_"I dreamt of you. I can't get the scent of your hair, the feel of your skin, out of my mind. I have to see you again. Please plan to attend the next White House tour, this Saturday at 10:00 am. I will be waiting to see you again. Please plan to stay for lunch, on me._

_Fitz Grant"_

She read the note at least 40 times, trying to understand why her heart was in her throat and her panties soaked. He dreamt of me? _Like I dreamt of him?_ She recalled her dream once more, goosebumps erupting on her now warmed skin. _So, he's just going to sign it like he's not the leader of the free world? Okay. _

By the time she made her way onto I-95, Olivia had decided that she didn't care, she wanted this man. Damn the consequence, she thought. Jill Scott's voice blared through her Lexus, giving her all the courage she needed.

She was sitting on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of her favorite Port, trying to get president Fitzgerald Grant's voice out of her mind. The cardstock note, which she had sense to take home, sat on the sofa next to her like a placeholder. The sudden vibration of her cell phone made her jump. The number was unavailable. '_Who would call at this hour anyway?'_ She thought, answering on the second ring.

"Olivia Pope,"

Silence. But someone was there. She listened, trying to decipher if she should be scared, assume Abby was playing a joke, or...

"Hello, Olivia."

Her eyes closed and her stomach dropped at the same time, her panties drenched almost as if by command, soaking through to the robe she wore.

"Um... Mr..."

"This line is very secure, Olivia."

"Okay. How did you get my number?"

"Good evening to you, as well!" Fitz joked. They both laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just not everyday that I get a personal call from the president."

"Well, my apologies." Fitz gave pause for an audible low chuckle. "Trust me, had he known that you sounded like this over the phone, he would have called you a long time ago..."

Olivia laughed in spite of the way her head was spinning. She bit at her bottom lip, unsure of how to proceed. The tension was just as bad as it was in person. "Mr. President..."

Fitz moaned low, softly, the effect of her formality the same as it had been in his dreams. Olivia bit back her own desire. "I'm not sure what is happening here, but I..."

"Olivia." He interrupted. He said her name as though he were worshipping her, speaking in soft murmurs. "Olivia... Do you recall when I told you to just feel?"

"This is crazy, I don't..."

"Just feel. Just be here with me. One minute. I'm not the president, and you're not a beautiful, unattainable woman I finally met last night. One minute."

"One minute." She agreed. They settled into a comfortable silence, each thinking of the pull the other had over them. They thought of their torrid desires, their realization that they were together in this moment, and that nothing would ever be the same. They began a similar breathing pattern, a push and pull, each becoming aroused by the sounds of the other.

"Olivia," Fitz started, his voice thick and low with undefined emotion. "I can't tell you what this is. I honestly don't know. All I know is that I... you do something to me. I want this. I want to know you. I want this to go wherever you want it to, however fast or slow you want it to go."

"I'm not used to this."

"Neither am I."

"So, do we just start as friends?"

"Why not? Let's be friends."

"Hmm! I'm friends with the President... So, does that mean that I get special privileges?" She didn't realize the flirty remark until it was out of her mouth. Flushing a deep crimson, she covered her lips.

Fitz chuckled huskily. "What kind of privileges would you like, sweet baby?" He answered darkly. Olivia slid into the couch, unable to escape the throbbing between her thighs.

"Don't shy away now," Fitz continued, his resolve renewed. "No, I have wanted you since I first saw your sexy silhouette and your adorable smile. Do you remember?"

Olivia sat on the other end, incredulous. Again, he had taken her by surprise. The smooth baritone of his murmured voice washed over her in crashing waves, each word as intense as foreplay. When she didn't respond, he continued. "That's right, sweet baby. Feel what you feel. I remember. I remember you showing up at the White House a year ago, October 15th. You were wearing this _mind blowingly sexy_ red dress. My God, I wanted to pin you against a wall in the residence and show you then how much I wanted you. "

Olivia moaned softly, her voice shaky.

"Yes, Livvie. Feel with me. And then you show up at the Inaugural Ball looking like a Grecian goddess... and we danced. I could feel the hardness of your nipples against my chest, but I had to restrain myself. Cameras, you know."

Livvie. She liked it. The more he talked and revealed, the more turned on she got.

"As if that wasn't enough, you tormented my dreams." He said hotly.

"You were in mine, too." She finally responded, her voice breathless.

"Was I? Was I good, sweet baby? Because if I was half as good in that dream as you felt in mine..."

"You were incredible. I've never been so turned on in my life," She murmured.

"Then or now?" He challenged. She felt too hot. Her robe was too tight. She realized that she had to do something to ease the delicious pain.

"Mr. President..."

"We're far past formalities. Fitz."

"Fitz..." she breathed.

"Damn, Olivia... what are you doing to me?" He crooned. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?"

She paused. She knew that once they took this step, there was no going back.

"Tell me," she murmured. "Tell me what you want."

Fitz laughed lightly, setting her core on fire. "My God, if I could show you..."

She moaned low, finding her hands grasping at the couch cushions.

"I want to come to your house. I want to spend an hour looking into your eyes and commiting them to memory. I want to kiss you, everywhere, until you beg me to undress you." His voice lowered to a near whisper. "And then..." Fitz hummed approvingly at his own daydream.

"Yes," Olivia spat out to her own surprise. "Yes, and then?"

"And then... I want to make you cry my name so loudly, so many times, that it's the last thing you say before you pass out from pleasure."

She couldn't take anymore. Her body and mind on fire, her panties and robe drenched, all she could do was whimper.

"Yes, sweet baby. What do you need?" He murmured.

"I need... I need you. Now." She choked out.

"Good girl. Open the door."

She paused. She whipped around frantically, facing the door. "What do you mean? No one is here. You're not at..."

She was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the doorbell chimed once again.

"What will it be, Olivia?" He asked casually. Glancing at the door, Olivia surveyed her situation.

"Um…"

The doorbell chimed again.

"Olivia…"

"I'm hanging up now," she said robotically, dropping the call and tossing the phone to the sofa. She approached the door slowly and deliberately, taking the time to smooth her wild curls and adjust her robe. _'This is hardly the most appropriate thing to be wearing in front of the President,'_ she considered. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. "I wasn't expecting…"

The sight she saw stopped her in her tracks. President Grant, in all of his 6'2 glory, was leaning against her doorway in khaki slacks and a gray sweater. His piercing blue eyes were searching hers relentlessly, looking for any sign as to how to proceed.

"I know that you weren't expecting me," he started, motioning to come into the house. She stepped aside. "But I wanted to make sure that it was clear…" he approached her, lifting a single curly strand into his fingers. "That I meant what I said. All of it." He let the curl fall, sliding his fingers gently down her neck, pulling her in until their lips touched.

"Fitz…"

"Do you want this?" he murmured against her lips. "Is this what you want, Livvie?"

"I… yes," she sighed softly. It was all he needed to hear. Drawing her bottom lip into his own, he began a soft, sensual dance of lips and breath. She drew her hands into his hair, and he was searching. Tongues and teeth explored, scraped and fought for control as the two made their way to the sofa.

"God, I can't keep my hands off of you. What took me so long?" Fitz said gently as he paused to untie her robe. She moaned softly as he slid the robe off of her shoulders to reveal a red chemise. He drew in a sharp breath. "Did you do this for me?"

"I didn't know you would be here, how could I?" She challenged playfully, playing with his ample curls. "I did, however, wear it to think about you. Does that count?"

Emitting a low growl, he lifted her effortlessly into his arms. "Where is your bedroom?"

Once she pointed him in the right direction, he pushed the door open and lowered her gently onto her bed. He took a moment to stand over her, in awe. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" He lowered himself over her, looking her in the eyes.

"Well, I've been told I'm pretty before," she blushed.

"No…" he replied huskily, bending to kiss her nose. "I think you misunderstand me. Your nose is perfect." He kissed her cheek. "Your face is perfect." He allowed his mouth to lower to her shoulder, his teeth grazing. "Your shoulders are perfect…"

She chuckled as he descended even lower. "Fitz! I get the point!"

"Do you?" He said, suddenly serious. He paused over her chemise-clad breasts, a finger slowly drumming in between them. She looked down at him, her eyes hooded.

"We're going to play a game. I'm going to test your retention skills." He murmured, the finger now caressing the valley where it rested.

"Fitz, this is hardly the time for…"

Placing a free finger to her lips, he quieted her. "Listen to me, and try to pay attention, because I am going to show you all the ways in which I want you. Slowly. One movement at a time." Olivia shuddered as the finger slowly made it's way to her covered nipple.

"Olivia, look at me." He demanded, his finger tracing the nipple, ever so lightly. Biting her lip, Olivia kept her eyes focused on his. "I am not one to engage in one night stands," he resumed his torture, his finger still denying her the touch she so desperately wanted. She squirmed beneath him. "No, keep still, I have a hell of a lot more to say." He continued.

"When I saw you a year ago, all I saw was a woman who knew what she wanted out of life," his fingernail began raking against the outline of her nipple, causing her to moan.

"But didn't know how to get it." He picked up speed, gently flicking. She bowed underneath of him, goose bumps covering her skin.

"Fitz,"

"Shhh…" he continued. "I knew you were beautiful, but I needed to know so much more about you," he began leisurely plucking at her nipple.

"Oh, God,"

"And so I let you go, because I was an idiot…" he smoothed his hands under her chemise, pushing it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. He returned his gaze to hers.

"I never even knew if I would get to do this," he breathed, lowering both hands to lightly tweak both of her nipples.

"God, Fitz!"

"You're so beautiful… I don't want this to be a one night stand, or a fling…" He paused to take a nipple between his teeth, never losing contact with her eyes.

"Ah… I…"

"I'm not done. I want to know everything about you." He murmured, sliding his nails over her skin, down to her hips. "I want to know what makes you happy. What makes you upset. What will make you climb the walls," he continued, a finger lazily tracing the outline of her bundle of nerves. Olivia sucked in a gasping breath.

"I want to know your favorite color. Your favorite food. What drives you…" he lowered himself, breaking eye contact so that he could focus on the eruptions his finger was causing.

Suddenly becoming self-conscious, Olivia attempted to scoot away.

"No, I want to see you. All of you. I want to see what I do to you, what limits I can test…" he slid his finger up and down along her slit.

"Fitz, yes…"

"And most importantly, I want to see what it will take to make sure that the only one that makes you give off that sexy moan… is me." He resumed, pushing a finger into her core slowly. Arching off of the bed, Olivia grasped at the sheets as he pumped his finger in and out excruciatingly slowly.

"I dreamed of this… I need you moaning. Begging. Drenched. Mine." He inserted another finger, watching her fall apart in his arms.

"Oh, fuck… yes… don't stop, faster…"

"Olivia, don't mistake this as sex, or even as making love." He said, never ceasing the agonizing assault of his fingers, adding his thumb to gently circle her hard nub.

"Fitz, I'm going to come…"

"No, not yet, you're not. That isn't why I'm touching you. I'm connecting us, creating a form of communication. Do you feel it?" He asked, his thumb increasing the pressure. "Do you feel how much I want you? How much I want to make you mine?"

Hips bucking wildly, Olivia was near delirious with pleasure. "Fitz… now," she demanded. Seeing that she was beyond ready, he slowly slid away from her. Quickly removing his clothes, he never broke eye contact with her.

Noticing his considerable size, Olivia's eyes widened. She shuddered as he made his way toward her, exposing himself to her fully.

"Are you sure you want this? Once I go here with you, there is no going back. I want you, but I need you to understand that it's not going to end here, tonight." He said huskily, his voice filled with need. Olivia merely nodded, unable to speak. He approached her, smiling down at her gently. "You're mine, Ms. Pope," And with that, he was inside of her, filling her slowly, inching in until he bottomed out.

"Fitz! My God…"

"Livvie… don't move." He commanded, adjusting to her walls just as he was giving her time to adjust to him. "I want you to feel this. I need for you to be here with me. Don't move." He whispered, starting to pull himself out painfully slowly.

"Deeper," she moaned. "Please."

"Just feel, Livvie. Feel me, sweet baby." He said, beginning to push in just as slow. "I want to ravish you," he continued, resuming his aching pace.

"Oh, fuck…" Olivia cried, clawing at his back. "Yes, just like that,"

"You like that?"

"Yes, yes…" she whispered.

"You have no idea how badly I want to make you come," he crooned, quickening his pace slightly. He gave a light tap to her hip, encouraging her to move.

"Fitz…" she answered, rocking against him slowly.

"I want to hear you. Louder." He said, increasing his pace, pushing himself into her harder.

"Fuck, yes! Faster."

Keeping one hand on her hip, he reached the other up to cup her face, bringing it close to his. "Yes, sweet baby. Tell me how to please you. Tell me how you want it."

"Faster," she breathed, her lips touching his. "Harder."

He began pistoning into her forcefully, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh, God!" she sobbed out, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're so fucking tight. I love being inside of you." He murmured, beginning to lose control.

"Right there, baby," she cried.

"You like it like that?" He asked casually, pounding her core relentlessly, bringing a leg over his shoulder.

"FUCK!"

"Yes, take it. All of it. Fuck."

"More." She demanded, spreading her legs wider to give him more access.

"That's it, sweet baby. Let me in, let me deeper."

"Make me come."

Taking his hand from her face, he moved down to her core, using his thumb to circle her nub in quick movements. "You'll come alright. All over my cock." He continued, starting to rotate his hips into wide, grinding circles.

"Yes, deeper!" She choked out, her head thrown back.

Climbing on the bed to straddle her, he positioned himself over her legs, holding them apart with both hands. He sunk as deep as he could possibly go, realizing he hit her spot when she dug her nails into his flesh.

"You're so fucking good. Take me." She sobbed loudly.

"You're so damn beautiful. Come for me, Livvie."

"I'm… Oh my God!" She screamed as she unraveled around him, her vision hazing as she reached her release. Just as she entered a comfortable escape from her body, Fitz found his own release.

The two were insatiable, giving and taking from each other for the remainder of the evening. Barely able to walk and 5 orgasms later, Olivia turned toward Fitz, her eyes searching his.

"If you are looking for some sign of regret, you aren't going to find it." He told her matter -of-factly.

"No," she said, smiling. "I just… where did you come from?"

"Mars. Haven't you read the book?" He joked. They both laughed heartily. Fitz took her hand in his. "What did you really mean?"

"Well, I want to know what made you come here. What do you mean by it doesn't end tonight? I understand that you want me, but you're the President and…"

He abruptly pulled her into him by her hair, taking her into a consuming kiss. She was left gasping as he moved down to her chin, her neck. He buried himself there, continuing. "I want you. I don't care that I have security detail and have to make sure that no one attacks the country. I don't care what you do for work, or how long we have to date. I don't care about any of that, because I have wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you." He straightened to face her. "You feel it too. This isn't something that is going to just go away. I can't leave you alone. I wasn't supposed to come here, but I needed to see you. To feel you." She sighed contently, allowing herself to enjoy his company.

They chatted for hours about work, world events and friends. They shared fears and hopes, neither one thinking about what the morning would bring. When it was time for him to leave, they exchanged a soft kiss. Both stood staring at the other.

"So then, I should assume I will see you Saturday?" Olivia asked, apprehension in her voice.

Fitz chuckled lightly. "After tonight, what in the hell makes you think I'd wait until Thursday?"

"Well, you're kind of tending to presidential matters and all…"

"I will see you tomorrow." He said casually. "I'll be by at 7 to pick you up for a proper date, if you'll have me."

After agreeing to the date, he was gone, and Olivia found herself sitting with her back to the door. Sore, sated, and excited, she dragged herself the bed that still held the scent of him. The man that had rocked her world.


End file.
